


Ink and Flowers

by QueerEmo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Big Brother Shiro (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Human Allura (Voltron), Human Coran (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22936360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueerEmo/pseuds/QueerEmo
Summary: Keith finally finds himself a job a few blocks away from his apartment, little did he know that the Cuban boy in his class also works at the flower shop across the street. He sees how kind Lance's eyes look and how gently he carries the flowers, maybe this will get Keith out of his shell and back into the real world. Meanwhile, Lance starts to notice the cute new Korean boy and he just can't shake the feeling that there is more to him than those cold eyes and calloused hands. Next thing he knows the boy starts showing up in his class always sitting close to him but not close enough to start a conversation. Will these two idiot love birds realize that they both like each other?
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 16





	Ink and Flowers

This September day was cold as usual and the annoying sound coming from Keith's alarm clock jolted him awake. He started his usual routine but this time he had a mission in mind, he had finally gotten a job to support himself and was more than ready to start his first day. After his last workplace relationship ended on horrible terms, Keith promised himself that he would never fall in love again. The toast popping out of the toaster broke Keith out of his thoughts, he swiftly picked it up ate it then put it back into the sink and left his apartment complex. The day was just as cloudy as he expected it to be the hustle of downtown whizzing around him, even the hands in his black pleather jacket were in a tight fist, there was just so much noise. He hurried up to his workplace 'The Empty Canvas' yet a certain person caught his eye, a person who he thought looked familiar, probably just another face, Keith thought and went inside.

Today was like every other day for Lance wake up bright and early! Well not so bright today, nonetheless, he got out of bed to see his family in the dinning room. As usual his mom had already made breakfast, eggs and chorizo, all of his siblings were there happily eating and giggling at the tv show that was on. Lance watched with them and could see right through the plot easily but still acted surprised when the end twist happened, turned out the pirate stole the treasure map! As soon as Lance was finished with his food he looked at the clock and realized it was way past time to leave. He hurriedly kissed his mom on the cheek, wished all his siblings a good day at school, got on his bike and made way to his Flower shop as soon as he could. He was zipping through people and cars weaving through them with expert precision, he reached the street and started walking he looked to his left and saw someone who looked oddly familiar maybe this person went to the same college as him, before he knew it Lance reached his destination his small flower shop tucked away yet still dignified and tall sign that read 'McClain's Flower Shop' was hung over the entrance to the small building.

**Author's Note:**

> Huehuehuehue just a little teaser for something I've been thinking about doing for awhile. I promise not all chapters will be this short trust me so I hope you guys enjoy. BTW I know it's way too late to be making a Klance fic but I need this for my soul.


End file.
